Turmeric herb is widely known and has been widely researched in both the western world and in India for its many health benefits. Turmeric extracts are being planned for use in many modern medicines and have been used in Auyervedic medicines and personal care products. Amlaki herb is not as widely known as Turmeric to the western world, but it has been researched for its health properties in the Indian sub-continent. Tulsi, also known as Holy Basil, is much less known to the western world compared to Turmeric, even though it has also been researched in the India for its health properties. The primary use of Tulsi in India is for religious purposes. Hence, each of these herbs has been well researched for their health and desirable medicinal properties and effect on human health on both in their preventive and curative properties.
Individually, these Indian herbs, Tulsi, Amlaki, and Turmeric have many beneficial health properties as highlighted from the wikipedia and other references on the Internet, below:
Tulasi's extracts are used in ayurvedic remedies for common colds, headaches, stomach disorders, inflammation, heart disease, various forms of poisoning, and malaria. Studies have also shown Tulsi to be effective for diabetes, by reducing blood glucose levels. The same study showed significant reduction in total cholesterol levels with Tulsi. Another study showed that Tulsi's beneficial effect on blood glucose levels is due to its antioxidant properties.
In some literature, Tulsi is also known as Holy Basil. Holy Basil herb has been used for centuries to treat a variety of medical conditions including heart problems, asthma, bronchitis, and arthritis and eye disorders. In the past decade, a number of scientific studies have looked at Holy Basil for various treatment purposes. Findings from these various investigations have suggested that Holy Basil might be useful as a stress-reducer, painkiller, anti-inflammatory agent, an antioxidant, and as a treatment for bacterial, fungal and even viral infections. Holy Basil is also taken for reducing both stress and elevated levels of the stress hormone cortisol, and to promote physical and emotional endurance.
Holy Basil is also famous as an herb that promotes optimum respiratory support. Its expectorant properties are useful in promoting a healthy respiratory system. Holy Basil, called “the incomparable one” is very important in Indian folk medicine. It is characterized by strong aroma. It belongs to the Rasayana herbs category that supports normal function of the whole body. The phytonutrients within Holy Basil are prized molecules in the plant pharmacy. It contains eugenol linalool, ursolic acid, calcium, vitamin C, carotene, phosphates.
Amlaki, an Indian gooseberry, has undergone preliminary research, demonstrating in vitro antiviral and antimicrobial properties. Experimental preparations of leaves, bark or fruit have shown potential efficacy against laboratory models of disease, such as for inflammation, cancer, age-related renal disease, and diabetes.
Although fruits are reputed to contain high amounts of ascorbic acid (vitamin C), the specific contents are disputed and the overall antioxidant strength of amla may derive instead from its high density of tannins and other polyphenols. The fruit also contains flavonoids, kaempferol, ellagic acid and gallic acid.
Amla also know as Amlaki in some literature or Emblica Officinalis is a natural, efficacious, an antioxidant with the richest natural source of Vitamin C. The fruit contains the highest amount of Vitamin C in natural form and cytokine like substances identified as zeatin, z. riboside, z. nucleotide. Its fruit is acrid, cooling, refrigerant, diuretic and laxative. The dried fruit is useful in hemorrhage, diarrhea and dysentery. It is antibacterial and its astringent properties prevent infection and help in the healing of ulcers. It is used as a laxative to relieve constipation in piles. It is used in the treatment of leukorrhea and atherosclerosis.
Amalaki is referred to in ancient text as the best medicine to prevent aging. It is a very strong rejuvenative which is believed to be the richest natural source of antioxidant vitamin C, with up to 720 mg/100 g of fresh pulp or up to 900 mg/100 g of pressed juice (of a heat-stable form which does not lose its value through processing.) Although only one inch in diameter, the Amalaki fruit has the same antiscorbutic value as two oranges. Amalaki is also effective for respiratory complaints. The fruit juice and its sediment, and residue, have antioxidant properties due to Vitamin C content. Amalaki is a carminative and stomachic. It is used in Ayurveda as a cardiotonic, aphrodisiac, antipyretic, antidiabetic, cerebral and gastrointestinal tonic. It raises the total protein level and increases the body weight due to positive nitrogen balance. It has been found to have an anabolic effect.
Amla is highly nutritious and is an important dietary source of Vitamin C, minerals and amino acids. The edible fruit tissue contains protein concentration 3-fold and ascorbic acid concentration 160-fold compared to that of the apple. The fruit also contains considerably higher concentration of most minerals and amino acids than apples. Amla fruit ash contains chromium, 2.5; zinc, 4; and copper, 3 ppm. Presence of chromium is of therapeutic value in diabetes. Fruit also contains phyllemblin and curcuminoides. The fruit contained 482.14 units of superoxide dismutase/g fresh weight, and exhibited antisenescent activity. Not surprisingly, Amla's reputation is supported by scientific studies confirming its immunity-boosting properties.
In Ayurvedic medicine, Turmeric is thought to have many medicinal properties and many in India use it as a readily available antiseptic for cuts, burns and bruises. Practitioners of Ayurvedic medicine say it has fluoride which is thought to be essential for teeth. It is also used as an antibacterial agent.
It is only in recent years that Western scientists have increasingly recognized the medicinal properties of turmeric. According to a 2005 article in the Wall Street Journal titled, “Common Indian Spice Stirs Hope,” research activity into curcumin, the active ingredient in turmeric, is exploding. Two hundred and fifty-six curcumin papers were published in the past year according to a search of the U.S. National Library of Medicine. Supplement sales have increased 35% from 2004, and the U.S. National Institutes of Health has four clinical trials underway to study curcumin treatment for pancreatic cancer, multiple myeloma, Alzheimer's, and colorectal cancer.
“Curcumin has been used for thousands of years as a safe anti-inflammatory in a variety of ailments as part of Indian traditional medicine,” Gregory Cole, Professor of medicine and neurology at the David Geffen School of Medicine at UCLA said. Anti-tumoral effects against melanoma cells have been demonstrated.
Curcumin is thought to be a powerful antinociceptive (pain-relieving) agent. In the November 2006 issue of Arthritis & Rheumatism, a study was published that showed the effectiveness of turmeric in the reduction of joint inflammation, and recommended clinical trials as a possible treatment for the alleviation of arthritis symptoms. It is thought to work as a natural inhibitor of the cox-2 enzyme, and has been shown effective in animal models for neuropathic pain secondary to diabetes, among others.
There are many health benefits of turmeric. These benefits also come from curcumin, which is an ingredient in turmeric. Turmeric is the spice from India that is used in curry dishes. Curcumin is the part of turmeric that gives curry food its golden color. This also provides turmeric with curcuminoids, which are believed to have health properties such as antioxidant, antibacterial and anti-inflammatory qualities.
Turmeric is known to have anti-inflammatory effects, so it may be used to treat arthritis and other inflammatory conditions. In recent studies, curcumin (also known as diferuloylmethane)—one of the active chemicals contained in turmeric—has been found to limit the activity of several chemicals including two enzymes, lipoxygenase and cyclooxygenase-2 (COX-2), that are involved in promoting and maintaining inflammation. By reducing the effects of these enzymes, curcumin may also reduce inflammation and the pain associated with it in conditions such as arthritis.
As a flavoring, turmeric is consumed in varying—often-large—amounts by individuals of all ages. In clinical studies of humans, oral doses of turmeric ranged from about 500 mg (0.5 gram) to several grams per day. Although most doses were less than half of large, one-time doses of 12,000 mg (12 grams) and daily oral doses of up to 8,000 mg (8 grams) of turmeric for as long as 3 months produced no apparent side effects for the individuals who took them (drugdigest.com).
The prior art as summarized above is largely focused on chemically analyzing and extracting beneficial chemical substances from these herbs and using such extracts to individually combine with existing medicines and health preparations for purposes such as skin ointment, hair treatments, eye drops and combined with western medications such as for diabetes and Alzheimer. Herbal dietary supplement companies also package each of these herbs separately in capsule form as dietary supplements.
It is the objective of this preferred embodiment that, given the widely researched multiple benefits of these herbs individually, compound formulations of these herbs would be highly beneficial for optimum health for those whose dietary intake does not use these specific herbs.